Broken Triangle Chapter 5
by e.b woodhouse
Summary: the story speaks for itself
1. Chapter 1

*Pant* *Pant* *Pant*

"I'm... going to kill you!"

"Don't do that!" Saskue screamed back.

*Pant* *Pant* *Pant*

Sasuke had screamed so loud that now he is even more tired than he has been from how he is fighting. Aafter his panting he realized they are still coming at him.

"Stop all that!" Sasuke tried to reason with his attacker.

"I'm going to kill you!"

*Pant* *Pant* *Pant*

Some birds fly out of a tree. One day Sask was just a little boy and he liked to look at the birds flying out of a tree but now he is sad from all of his fighting and how Naruto is dead. Now he sees the birds flying out of the tree and is very sad.

*Pant* *Pant* *Pant*

"I'm going to kill you!" His attacker repeats.

"Not if I stop you!" Saskue yells. He uses all the air in his body to yell as loudly as he does and some more birds fly out of a tree.

*Pant* *Pant* *Pant*

"How can you even do that!"

THATS IT! Sasuke has had enough. "By killing you first!" Sasuke screamed at his attacker.

Sasuke leaps into the iar. Then he lands and he kills his attacker with a deadly blow.

*Pant* *Pant* *Pant*

"I can't believe it finally came to this." He looks down at just another corpse.

That used to be Sakura's body but now she is the archdemon Paraxis. The paraxis protocols enable the slowing of the earths tides. The human blood system is based off of an entire planet wide water system and it's like there are a bunch of rivers that are your veins and then the ocean is your stomach. When the tides have been fully retarded the night of Paraxis begins.

"Long have humans lived because of and out of water."

That's right. Also, when the tides have slowed that means peoples blood with slow down and then they will enter a state beryond life and even death. Beyond time...

But Saskue only killed the archdemon Paraxis. Sakura is still alive! She is mortally wounded and will die shortly. But has time for some poignant last words.

*Pant* *Pant* *Pant*

"It was the village elders. They did this and you have to kill them."

That is just the sort of thing that Sakura would say. Sask look into her eyes and says his final goodnight. This is one Paraxisnacht she will not have to endure godamn you.

This doens't help Sasuke get his revenge on god at all! Now he has to fight a demon summoning council of village elders on top of how his two best friends and ex lovers (See Naruto!: The Paraxis Protocols for more information) are dead.

*Pant* *Pant* *Pant*

"Why did i even bother killing the Pope!" Sasuke cannot belive he wasted his time like that. Now he has to collect all the dragon balls and bring Sakura back to life.

But Sakura still has some life left in her corpse. She wouldn't be dying if it weren't for the fact that Paraxis's archdemon form is superimposed upon her human-physical self. Paraxis's archdemon form is a purple and yellow giant tiger with black and white checkerboard swasticas and autism, it died and now its ocrpse is crushing the real Sakura.

"I sitll have some thing left to say to you, Sasuke."

*Pant* *Pant* *Pant*

Sasuke's eyebrow goes up,. He is confuse. "What's this?"

"I-I-" Sakura is bleeding profusely from the mouth because of her exertion. And also the demon corpse on top of her.

"BNo! Saves your strenght!" Sasuke doesn't want her to be dead so soon. He jsut got her back.

 _i just got you back_

 _how can i loose you again_

*Pant* *Pant* *Pant*

Sakura doens't want to take his advice. She must. SHe must plow on with her things to say.

"Listen to me godamnit Saskue!" He does now.

She has a smile up at him. They are still in love from when they dated. And now time has broken them up...

...forever


	2. rainy day revolution

Saskue is wore slap out okay. Let me tell you, first he fight the pope, he kill that man; after all that Saskue still had more fighting to do! Sasuke just killed his and Naruto's ex lover Sakura, but Sakura posessed by the archdemon Paraxis, so really that fight had Sasuke battling two opponents at once. Sasuke kills three people today and he is tired! So stop asking questions and set the damn table you ungrateful little shit!

Little kids everywhere are lucky that I don't have children because u kids these days really piss me off! I'll get back to the story here in a minute. I'm serioius right now, listen up generation Z or Q or LGBTWhatever yall call yer stupid selfs! Wats Out! We r coming for u! As soon as Coronoa gets over all the old people are gonna take revenge on yall running around spreading this shit ever where! live it up while u can idiot! (btw 32 and older, I'm 32 btw so fuck U if u aint!]

Saskue tunred the popes scepter into a sword and had run through Saskure with that because she is posess. Anyway. Now she is dead, he is all alone because Naruto died too.

The Pope has always liked to carry around that scepter whichever man happens to be the pope now or then doesn't matter, each one carried that same scepter made of wood, more of a staff really; when Jesus is reborn that scepter {or staff if u prefer} will blossom when it bonks the head of the ressurected messiah! The flowers growing on the staff of the Pope lets the world know that God is back in human form again, up to his usual celestial shenanigans. Until then the pople usualy just goes around and every now and then he BONK! somebody on their head with him staff... He doesn't do it too often or too hard, but he coud if he wanted to because the Catholic Church is its own Soverieng Nation! LOOK IT UP PPL FOR REAL! THIS SHIT CRASY! REVOLOTION 2020! but ne way.. But now Sasuke stole that blessed relic and he has reporpused it to fit his dour needs.

The pain it lingers

about my nethers

my life; pain; the netherworld...

Ever since he break up with Naruto and Sakura :because all 3 of them dated way back when: Sasuke becomes a poet. He expresses his previously frustrated passions.

At leats that's what he thinks. Because Beast Boy is still alive and he is gay because he used to date Naruto just like Sask did. So Saskue take him to Taco Bell then they go see a movie, X Men Apocalypse at the discount theater. Saskue used all that money he got from killing the pope to buy an electric car. It is cramped and not comoding for double-passenger conduct but Saske manage to finger Beast Boy in that car after the movie. They are both really into X Men so that turned them on.

Pant Pnat Pant.

Now it's Beast Boys turn to be really tired and panting.

"Wow Saskue, your fingers are really long and spindly," Beast Boy had swet on his brow from all the rousing fingering that Sask gave him.

Saske look Beast Boy straight in the eyes.

 _Is this some kind of trick?_

Sausuke changed his hair after Sakura died because that had made him so sad. His life began anew with a really vibrant perm. The edges of his perfectly semetrical bowl cut are so even that they are even sharp! You could cut a dang tomato wit hthe edges his hair! He dyed his hair orange with a bunch of white crosses on his hair because his is religious now.

He wears the popes big hat now too so you cant see his hair anyway but he descirbes it to people often. Everyone knows about his hair. They just can't see it, sort of like Gods love for u and me... Saskay begins to wear the popes hat after he finds god. **Even a sinner like me can accept Jesus and his forgiving love into their heart** Sasuke is over bound with joy when he realizes that.

"Beast Boy! Let's go get baptized!" Saskue tries to persuade his shapeshifting vegan boyfriend to partake in his new spiritual lifestyle.

What will the green homosexuals reaction to this be?


End file.
